<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignorance Makes Fools of us All by Neptunium134</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697736">Ignorance Makes Fools of us All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134'>Neptunium134</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O-verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula E RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, these two are idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyck has a crush on Stoffel and has been ignoring him for months. With a little help, Nyck is able to finally confront his feelings for the Belgian omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyck de Vries/ Stoffel Vandoorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O-verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ignorance Makes Fools of us All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyy/gifts">Emyy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first A/B/O fic. I've never really been into A/B/O, but I thought I'd give it a go and I quite enjoyed it!</p><p>I hope I met your standards Emyy, heh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyck had a crush on Stoffel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was really rather cliche, but it was a fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a crush on his teammate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it was a problem, or massively different, there were loads of teammates who were mated, it was just… cliche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Stoffel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>but cliche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Belgian omega was both too laid-back to fit into the stereotypical omega sphere. He’d faced prejudice time and time again and yet he was one of the most famous, most loved drivers in the sport, by fans and teams alike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was why Nyck had felt drawn to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the Belgian’s relaxed attitude, his open persona, how he somehow managed to be friends with the entire grid, and that charisma showed through during his interviews and won over the fans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was his smile, a smile that shone like the sun never could, or his eyes, a beautiful mix of blue and green that reminded Nyck of the sea on a calm day, or the freckles that dotted his face like someone had taken a paintbrush and flicked paint over his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was his Scent- sweet like golden syrup smothering homemade waffles mixed with the comfort of an old bookshop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, Nyck was infatuated with his teammate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’d gotten to the point where he couldn’t even talk to him, his words would get muddled in his mouth and come out jumbled, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and feeling hot and cold at the same time like one foot was in Antarctica and the other was in the fires of Hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pulled out of his thoughts when Stoffel sat down in front of him, greeting him with a smile and striking up a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyck blushed profusely and attempted to converse with the omega. He spat out a garbled mix of babble and some form of Dutch, shoved the last of his </span>
  <span>muesli </span>
  <span>into his mouth and fled the hotel breakfast room, leaving a confused Stoffel in his wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha groaned and put his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? He knew it wasn’t his alpha- he’d had omega teammates before and been fine, yet even the mere thought of Stoffel was enough to make him swoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears picked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up and found himself face-to-face with </span>
  <span>Jean-Éric Vergne. The Frenchman raised his eyebrows at Nyck then sat down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just spoke to Stoffel,” the omega started and Nyck groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what it looks like!” He exclaimed, panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” -Nyck nodded- “Cuz what it looks like is you’re pushing your True Mate away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck’s head snapped to face JEV. “Wha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck dropped his gaze to the ground. “It never really occurred to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re made for each other, then. Stoffel is as much a dumbass as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck growled. “Watch it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JEV smirked. “There ya go. Now go and talk to him before I lock you two in a room together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and patted Nyck’s shoulder, sauntering out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck stayed seated for another minute. Could what JEV said be true? He had no doubt the omega had experience, he had no doubt JEV knew what he was talking about, but everyone makes mistakes, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if it were true, wouldn’t Stoffel have said something? It wasn’t like Stoff to lay over and let someone else do it for him, he would’ve said something, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dutchman sighed, running a hand down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had didn’t know what to do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoffel didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck had been acting so strangely lately, he wouldn’t even look at Stoffel, let alone hold a decent conversation!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Belgian whined, not knowing what he’d done wrong. It had to have been him, right? He always manages to screw things up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First omega in Formula One and yet he barely managed to score points. His debut in Bahrain had been a slap in the face to tradition, and both McLaren and Williams had taken a leap and signed omegas for 2017.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been pleased to know he wasn’t the only omega in the paddock and he and Lance had bonded significantly that year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until McLaren booted him out for his lack of performance and replaced him with Lando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoffel held nothing against the young beta, who had come to him in tears, apologising profusely about the situation.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The omega had taken the beta into a hug, told him it wasn’t his fault, it was how things went in F1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next season he found himself in an FE seat for HWA, a new start, new friends and a new teammate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gary was a nice teammate, yet he acted too much like Fernando for Stoffel’s liking, the British alpha constantly fussed over him the same the way both Jenson and Fernando had done in F1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, throughout all of it, he’d never felt attraction of any kind. He’d seen teammates mate, he knew Nando and Jenson were mated, saw Lance mate with Sergey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet for him, there was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Nyck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck was like a punch in the gut for him. As soon as the Dutch alpha had walked into the room, Stoffel’s world turned upside-down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The once quiet, stoic Belgian omega was now enamoured by the energetic, quirky Dutch alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So for Nyck to go from hugging Stoff every time he saw him to basically ignoring him broke Stoffel’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why it affected him so much, it was… odd, unfamiliar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck knew what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d mulled over what JEV had said, Googled some stuff and come to one conclusion;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoffel was his True Mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now all he had to do was tell the Belgian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, may be easier said than done, knowing Nyck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stalked down the corridor of the floor their hotel rooms were on, stopping just outside Stoffel’s room and raising his fist to knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he paused. What the hell was he supposed to say to Stoffel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey, I think you’re my True Mate and I’ve been ignoring you cuz I didn’t know what the fuck was happening’?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, cuz Stoff would react </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d be lucky if Stoff let him live if he said that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, running a hand through his hair. Why was this so hard? All he had to do was talk to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dutch alpha froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoffel stood opposite him, looking quizzingly at him, head tilted cutely to one side, his nose scrunched up in such a way that made Nyck want to kiss it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck blinked, shaking himself out of his thoughts. Stoffel was still waiting on an answer, arms folded against his chest, brow furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- uh- I-” Nyck stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop being a baby and just tell him damnit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He told himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologise for my behaviour these past few months. It was unfair of me, you shouldn’t have had to suffer because of my ignorance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoffel blinked. “Ignorance?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I think you’re my True Mate.” Nyck finally managed to stumble out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoffel’s face was blank for a few seconds, then a wave of realisation washed over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why you were ignoring me.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what was happening,” Nyck nodded. “And I’m sorry, I should’ve just talked to you, but I couldn’t even look at you without my brain turning to mush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoffel threw his head back and laughed. He laughed and laughed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>And by God, was it the most beautiful sound Nyck had heard. It sounded like birdsong, or like his favourite song, or, </span><em><span>no</span></em><span>,</span> <span>it sounded like church bells pealing, ringing out for a special occasion on a summer evening.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Nyck’s knees weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoffel wiped a tear from his eye and straightened up from where he’d doubled over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of all the reasons…” Stoffel giggled. “I thought I’d done something to anger you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, no!” Nyck exclaimed. “Stoffel, you could never annoy me. I was just such an idiot. I’d never felt anything like it before and I was just so, so scared. I didn’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head to meet Stoffel’s gaze. Chocolate brown met blue-green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck moved forward and captured Stoffel in a hug, his nose brushing Stoffel’s scent gland. He breathed in Stoffel’s scent, finally feeling contented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for ages, happily taking in the other’s scent, wrapped in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha was the first to pull away, ignoring the small whine that came from his omega’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked into Stoffel’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” He breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoffel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” The Belgian whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyck cupped Stoffel’s face in his hands, his omega’s skin soft underneath his palms, and gently brought his face toward him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips met, and sparks flew. The world was completely blocked out, all that mattered was each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without breaking the kiss, the two moved into Stoffel’s hotel room, shutting the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since all this started, Nyck knew exactly what to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew. To be honest, I didn't have any idea on how to approach this, so I just let my mind wander until I found an idea I liked. I had quite a vague brief, which was quite nice, so I hope you liked it Emyy!</p><p>Like I said, this is my first A/B/O, but I quite liked writing it, so I may do more in the future, who knows?</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all in the next one!</p><p>Follow my Tumblr- Neptunium134- for more updates and things I'm working on (and a lot of randomness)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>